Traffic signs are very commonly used to maintain traffic safety order and provide warnings. However, even if the traffic signs are easy to use, many existing traffic signs have some problems, such as low efficiency and inconvenience.
First of all, the traffic signs use reflective materials to provide a warning effect. But in the dark, it will inevitably affect the efficiency of traffic signs. Besides, most of the traffic signs are triangular. When in use, the traffic signs cooperate with brackets or fasteners. The structure is complex, not beneficial for carrying and storage.
Accordingly, the inventor of the present invention has devoted himself based on his many years of practical experiences to solve these problems.